Two hearts
by MeganDawn
Summary: When Olivia and Elliot admit there true feelings to each other what will happen. They both want to start a family maybe they will be able to start one together Alternate Universe Very  E/O. Please no bad comments
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Olivia & Elliot Have been partners for Four years. Olivia is 33 & Elliot is 34. Elliot is not Married to Kathy and doesn't have kids. It is Olivia's Birthday. Olivia's hair is like it is in Season 13 I love her long hair**

Olivia was woken up by the sound of her phone going off she quickly sat up in bed and answered the phone saying "Benson."

Elliot Said "Happy Birthday Liv"

Olivia said "Thanks El. Do you want to meet me for Breakfast?"

Elliot said "Sure thing but it has to be quick we don't want Cragen on us about being late for work."

Olivia said "I'll be ready in ten minutes." she said and hung up her phone while she got up she went and got dressed for her day at work. She then texted Elliot and told him she was ready.

Five minutes later there is a knock on her door. Olivia Goes an answers the door and smiles at Elliot as they both walk to his car. When they got to his car he opened Liv's door for her as she got in he shut the door. Then he went and got in the drivers side. Olivia says "Elliot thank you for this."

Elliot flashes a smile at Olivia " Yes Liv I did." Elliot was thinking in the back of his mind that if everything went as he had planed it tonight he was finally going to tell Olivia how he feels about her.

Olivia was thinking about her future and how she always had thought she was going be have a child by the time she was 33. She was hoping that she would soon be able to have a child soon maybe even this year. At least she hoped.

Elliot was amazed at how beautiful Olivia looked today. He had always thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Elliot looked over at Olivia and smiles as he saw that Olivia was in her own little world most likely thinking about her life. Elliot hoped everything would turn out the way he had plan tonight. Hoping to get her attention he said "Liv What's up?"

Olivia looked to Elliot and sighed she knew Elliot wasn't going to drop it so she said "Elliot I always thought by the time I was 33 I would be married and I would have kids or at least be expecting."

Elliot knew she was upset about not being a mommy yet so he put his hand on top of hers and said "Liv you will become a mom when it is time and after you find the right guy." Olivia just sighed as the Picture of her prefect family popped up in her head. Olivia's Phone began ringing Olivia picked up saying "Benson." Captain Cragen said "happy Birthday Liv but where are you & Stabler"

Olivia said "We are on our way Cap so whats up?"

Captain Cragen said "You all have a rape case in Manhattan today I'll text you the address"

Olivia said "Okay" then she ended the call. A few minutes later Olivia's texting tone went off and she checked the text and looked to Elliot and told him the Address. Soon they were on their way to Manhattan. Olivia said "There goes our Breakfast plans" Elliot giggles along with Olivia. Once they got to the crime scene the two Detectives walked over to the crime scene. The police officers looked at them and Olivia flashed her badge and said "I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler. What do we got?"

Melinda looked at Olivia and said "25 year old Girl, marks around her neck. My best opinion is she was raped then strangled"

Olivia said "run a rape kit on her when you get back to the lab." Olivia then looked at Elliot and they headed back to the precinct. When they got there Elliot & Olivia looked at the lab report that Melinda had just reached them. Elliot was shocked to see That the DNA came back to a former colleague Brian Cassidy. Then he saw that there was another DNA sample to a Andrew Taylor. He was puzzled why would there be Different DNA in one victim. He looked to Olivia who had noticed that Brian Cassidy was one of the suspects. Olivia Looked at the file once more and saw the victim's name is Alexis Wells. Captain Cragen looked at Olivia & Elliot and said "You two want this Case?"

Olivia looked at The captain and said "I would prefer to go undercover. That way we can catch him in the Act. He won't do anything if he knows we are on him & Brian knows the team way to well."

Captain Cragen said "Liv It is your Birthday your not going undercover! Plus Brian Cassidy knows you he won't believe your undercover"

Olivia sighed and said "Fine Cap you win this one" Cragen hugged Olivia.

Cragen said "Fin, Munch you go Arrest Brian Cassidy and Andrew Taylor. Olivia we have a surprise for you after work." Cragen looked at Elliot and smiled quickly and looked back at Olivia who was facing him

Olivia said "you know I hate Surprises so what is it?"

Cragen said "dinner." Olivia smiled and sat down and waited for Fin & Munch to come back.

About an hour later Fin Walked in with Andrew Taylor and Cragen told Olivia & Elliot to question him. Then Munch brought in Cassidy after Olivia & Elliot were questioning Andrew. Fin & Munch Questioned Cassidy.

Later that night after work Olivia was happy that both Brian & Andrew were now in Jail. She was getting ready for her birthday dinner and was hoping that she would be able to tell Elliot how she feels. Little did she know Elliot was thinking the same exact thing. Olivia was dressed in a simple black dress her hair was curled she wore simple black heels.

Elliot Dressed his best for the dinner in a nice button up shirt and black dress pants with black Dress shoes. He had been thinking about telling Olivia all day once he almost backed down but Fin said you need to tell her the truth El. So after some serious thinking he knew that he was going to do that no matter what. He had gotten it okay by Cragen that he could tell her. He felt that it was respectable to ask Cragen first.

Olivia was finishing her make up when the thought popped into her head _Maybe I should tell Elliot how I feel about him tonight. _She thought about it for a moment and decided that she was going to do it. She finished getting ready and texted Elliot because he knew where they were going. Elliot received the text and sent one back say be there soon and he drove to Olivia's and within ten mins. He knew how he was going to tell Liv. He was going to hand her a birthday present which is a necklace that is a heart. He pulled into her apartment and sent her a text letting her know that he was here. Five mins later Olivia walked out the door and got in the car.

Elliot looked at Olivia and smiles as he said "Can I tell you something Liv?" Olivia nodded and then Elliot Got a box out of his Pocket and said "Open this. It should tell you." Olivia nodded and opened the box to Reveal a diamond heart shaped necklace.

Olivia smiles "Elliot this is so Beautiful!"

Elliot says "Olivia Benson I have feelings for you Greater than a Friendship."

Olivia Smiles and pulls Elliot closer to her and gently pecks his lips "I have feelings for you too El. I have since I first met you"

Elliot smiles as he pulls the necklace out of the box and buckles it around her neck. "It looks prefect on you"

Olivia smiles and says "Thank you. So where do we go from here?"

Elliot said "What do you mean?"

Olivia said "Our relationship does this mean we are boyfriend & girlfriend?"

Elliot said "If that is what you want."

Olivia nodded and says "It is what I want. Elliot We should get to the restaurant before they get worried about us." She smiles at him and puts her hand into his as they drive to meet the others.

They drove to the restaurant and soon arrived. When they got there the new couple walked hand & hand into the restaurant.

Fin looked at Munch and said "I win" Munch sighed. Fin said "What is your price limit since your paying for my meal?

Munch said "please don't go over Thirty Five. "

Fin nodded and Olivia & Elliot Joined them and Olivia asked "Where is Cragen?"

Fin said "He will be here soon." Fin handed Olivia a box that had a bracelet in it that has Liv on it.

Olivia said " thanks Fin" She placed it in her Purse. Cragen walked in and walked over to the where Fin,Liv,Elliot,Munch, Melinda,Casey,& Alex were all sitting. He joined them.

A waitress came over and took their drink orders. Soon they were all having a good time talking and then Casey noticed that Olivia & Elliot were sitting close together and she said "Benson & Stabler Are a couple." then looked to Alex and said "Alex you owe me money" Alex handed over some money to Casey

Olivia said "where you all betting on when we would become a couple?"

Fin, Munch, Casey, & Alex all nodded. Elliot said "How did you all know there were possibilities to it?"

Munch said "Well the way you look at her Elliot."

Fin Said "The way you get worried about him Liv."

Casey said " The way Elliot always says 'good morning Liv' he is really flirty when she walks in"

Alex says "The way Liv looks at Elliot when he isn't looking"

Cragen said "No More talking about Elliot & Liv's relationship" after they all ate their dinner they went separate ways but not Liv & Elliot. Elliot took Liv home and stayed with her that entire night. Elliot is in love with Olivia there is no denying it.

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think. Please no rude or mean comments I've worked hard on this story and I am only fourteen!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Elliot & Olivia are living with each other. Olivia let her hair grow out so now it is like it is in Season 12**_

_**Six Months Later**_

Elliot & Olivia were in the office sitting at their desks while finishing up the DD5s of their most recent case involving a rape & then a kidnapping. Both detectives were exhausted. This week for them had been one of the worst they spent most of the week in the bunkrooms sleeping because they would get home and then get called for a lead on this case. Captain Cragen walked out of his office saying "Benson, Stabler head to dinner I have made reservations for you at the newest Italian Restaurant Crisco's for your six month anniversary."

Olivia looked at all the pictures of her & Elliot on her desk and smiled as she remembers each moment that the pictures were taken in. She looked at Cragen and said "How did you remember that today is our anniversary?"

Cragen said "You all got together on your birthday Liv how could I forget it?"

Elliot said "Plus I have it marked on my calendar and these past six months have been the best six months of my life. Life is truly wonderful & I am happier than I have ever been Liv." He said Winking at her while fingering the tiny velvet box in his pocket and he got up and walked over to Liv's desk as he looked over her shoulder at the same Exact pictures that they had all over their house. He smiles and wraps his arms around Olivia's neck and kissed her head. "Liv lets go get cleaned up at home." Olivia nodded and got up and walked with Elliot to his car

When Elliot & Olivia got to the car they intertwined hands and Elliot smiles at her. Olivia looks at him and says "What's up with you El?"

Elliot looked over at her as he put the car in park at their house and said "Just thinking Liv."

Olivia got out of the car and waited for Elliot "Thinking about what Babe?"

Elliot said "Our Future." He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her into the house to get ready.

Olivia kissed Elliot and said "I'm not going anywhere so we have forever." She went and took a shower then she went into her room as Elliot got in the shower. Olivia put on a red dress, she curled her hair. She wore a very low heel knowing if she wore a very high heel that she would fall. Her makeup was done very natural. Elliot wore his Favorite Blue button up that Olivia got him & black Dress Pants with his black dress shoes. Once they were ready Elliot walked over and got both coats and handed Olivia one and he put his on and then held Olivia's as she put her coat on. Elliot held onto Olivia's hand and led her to the car once they got to the car he opened Liv's door and once liv got in he shut the door liv smiles at Elliot as he gets in and says "Well look at you Mr. Romantic."

Elliot smiles at Olivia and then says "This is only part of your anniversary gift" He kissed her gently and quickly and drove to the restaurant. While he drove one hand was on the steering wheel and the other on Olivia's leg with her hand on top of his hand. Elliot drove to the restaurant and once he got there and parked the car. Once he parked it and shut it off he went and opened Olivia's door and helped her out. He then he locked the doors and put one arm around Olivia's waist and they walked into the restaurant and Elliot said that the reservation was either under Stabler or Cragen and the hostess said "Elliot Stabler?" Elliot smiles and shook his head yes as she led them back to their table that had Red roses in the middle of the table he smiles at Liv as he takes her jacket and pulls her chair out for her and then pushes it in a tad bit & then he takes a seat right next to her. Elliot smiles at Olivia as the order their drinks. Then they ordered their food. Once they ate dinner they ordered dessert. Olivia excused herself and went to the bathroom. Elliot quickly ran through what he was going to say to Olivia and he waited on her to get back he got the Velvet box ready in his hand.

Olivia was in the bathroom looking at her makeup she was shaking and had no clue why '_Liv straighten up your with the man you love' _was what she keep saying in her head. After she had gathered herself together she walked back to Elliot and smiles as she sits down with him.

Elliot put his right hand on her left hand and rubbed her ring finger and then said "Liv, I'm so happy I found you, Your my one true love and you always will be. We have been through thick & thin. Our love has been tested to the max, I always want to have you right next to me through life" Olivia had tears in her eyes, Elliot stood up and then got down on his knee, he got the velvet box ready to be opened and said "Olivia Benson, Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He then showed her the diamond ring that was in the velvet box.

Olivia was now crying tears of joy and said "Yes Elliot I will marry you" she wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck as he stood up and picked her up off the ground "I love you El!"

Elliot said "I love you too Liv!" and he kissed her. He then slipped the ring on her finger and holds her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia and Elliot walked into the 1-6 hand in hand with Olivia's engagement ring flashing. Fin and Munch were sitting at their desks when Munch saw Olivia's smile he smiled knowing the Olivia was truly happy. Olivia walked to her over to make coffee while Elliot walked to his desk. Elliot couldn't help but look at Olivia's butt while she made coffee. While she was waiting for the Coffee to finish brewing she stared at her engagement ring. Fin noticed this and walked over to Liv and said "I see your engaged To Elliot now." Olivia nodded and Fin said "Congrats Liv."

Olivia smiles at Fin "Thanks Fin." She said as she poured four cups of coffee fixing hers and Elliot's and then watching Fin fix his and Munch's then Olivia had Elliot's coffee in one hand and hers in another. She handed Elliot's to him and said "Here Sweetie" and she smiles as she hands it to him and sits down at her desk and drinks her coffee.

Captain Cragen comes out of his office with a file in his hand "Benson, Stabler come to my office now." Olivia looked at Elliot and then they both got up and walked into Cragen's office. He looked at them and said "First of all let me say Congrats on your engagement." He smiles at them and then says "there was a death of one of our previously rape victims" Olivia took a deep breath and looked at Cragen. Then he said "Olivia she left you and Elliot all parental rights to her two year old daughter Aria Lashae." Olivia's eyes started to water and Elliot pulled her into his chest.

Olivia said into Elliot's chest "I can't believe Ashlynn is dead she was my best friend" then the tears started falling down her face.

Elliot rubbed her back and Cragen said "You two have the day off. Elliot take her home and get Aria's room done she has to be picked up from ACS by five tonight. Liv don't come back until you're ready. " Elliot & Olivia nodded and Cragen handed Elliot a picture of Aria and as he held on tight to liv he grabbed her coat and walked to the car leading her.

Once they got to the car Olivia broke down into full sobs Elliot held her hand and said "Olivia it is okay." Olivia nodded and wiped her tears and Elliot said "Where do you want to go now?"

Olivia said "We need to go to the store and get her some things before we go get her." She smiles as she wiped away her tears and her now running mascara. She smiles as Elliot drove to the store then it hit her "El, we are starting a family now."

Elliot smiles and said "Yes baby we are, I was wondering could we make her legal last name Stabler?"

Olivia smiles and said "I was getting ready to ask you the same question. Do you care if Aria's last name is Stabler?"

Elliot smiles and said "I would love that" they pulled into a little girl's story and Olivia got out with Elliot right behind her with the paper with the Sizes she wore. Olivia walked in and she got every dress and everything she thought was cute, she got tons of shoes, the cutest bed for Aria with a princess bed set, and a pink high chair. She even got pink letters so they could put her name on a wall in her room. Soon Olivia was done shopping and had spent over 1,800 dollars Elliot paid the bill and then went home and Olivia & Elliot started putting Aria's room together by the time they were done it was 3:30 so Olivia and Elliot went to get a fresh change of clothes on and Olivia redone her makeup and hair.

After Elliot was done he lies on the bed and watched Olivia. Soon Olivia joined Elliot on their bed. Elliot wraps his arms around Olivia and kisses her. Olivia looked at Elliot and said "Are you ready to be a daddy?"

Elliot smiles and said "I'm ready to become a daddy. I can tell you're ready to become a mommy." Olivia smiles and kissed him and then said "We should really go and get Aria it is 4:00." Elliot & Olivia both got off of the bed and rushed to get to ACS. Once they were ready Elliot drove to ACS. Once they got there Elliot & Olivia walked into the building holding each other's hands. They got there and a social worker walked over to them "Detective Benson & Detective Stabler it is nice to see you." Olivia & Elliot smile and the social worker said "I'm Ms. Andrews. Are you here because of Aria?"

Olivia nodded as the social worker got another social worker to bring out the two year old. Once Olivia seen her she smiles as Aria reached for her saying "momma" Olivia got her out of the Social workers arms and kisses her head "Hi baby girl, Mommy is here and I will never let anything happen to you." Then she said "what happened to her mother?"

Ms. Andrews said "she died from a Cancer"

Elliot said "I will always protect you two and any other children that are in our future." He kissed Olivia's head and then kissed Aria's head.

Ms. Andrews said "Let's sign the adoption papers" Elliot & Olivia walked with the social worker when they got to Ms. Andrews' office. She pulled out the papers said "What is her full name going to be?"

Olivia said "Aria Lashae Stabler." Ms. Andrews filled out the papers and wrote out the new birth certificate she put everything into the computer and said "we have already been to your house to make sure it was okay and it is amazing"

Olivia smiles and said "How has she been since she has been here?"She was holding Aria close to her.

Ms. Andrews said "Well she has been kind of separate from the other kids and she has seen your picture and said Mommy all day." Olivia kisses Aria's head as they finished filling out all of the papers. At the end of the night both Olivia & Elliot signed the papers as Ms. Andrews signed off on it. She then said "We will see you in family court in two weeks for the judge to sign the papers."

Elliot and Olivia both smiled and then they got up and went to their car Olivia sat Aria in her car seat Olivia put her jacket over top of Aria and kissed her head then she got in the front seat with Elliot. After they had their seat belts on they drove home Olivia said "We need to hurry and have our wedding." She said to Elliot and he nodded in agreement

Elliot said "what about two months from Saturday? Could you get everything ready by then?"

Olivia said "I sure can I already have my wedding dress picked out. I've had it picked out for several months." She smiles at Elliot as the pull into the Drive way of their house. Olivia got Aria out of the car and took her in the house and said "El can you start dinner for me? I'm going to go bath Aria."

Elliot smiled and said "Chicken casserole?" Olivia nodded and went and got Aria's clothes out of her room for the bath and went and bathed her. When she got into the bathroom and began to bathe her daughter she noticed that she had some bruises.

She looked at Aria and said "Sweetie tell mommy what happened to you that caused you to have these bruises?"

Aria said "momma me not member." Olivia nodded and kept bathing her daughter she was going to have a few choice words with Ms. Andrews tomorrow.

After she finished bathing her daughter she put Aria in her princess pajamas and said "Let's go see how much dinner daddy has cooked" Aria nodded and walked behind her mother into the kitchen Olivia picked her up and sat her in the pink hair chair that Olivia had gotten for her. Once dinner was done Olivia gave a little bit to Aria and then sat down next to the high chair with Elliot in front of her.

After dinner Olivia & Elliot put Aria in bed and watched her sleep. Olivia went and sat on the couch and said "Honey, I have to go talk to Ms. Andrews tomorrow"

Elliot looked at Olivia and put her feet in his lap and rubbed them and said "Why sweetie?"

Olivia was getting upset and said "Aria has bruises on her arms." Elliot got upset but then calmed down. Soon Elliot & Olivia went to bed only to be woken up at two in the morning by a little whimper coming from Aria's room. Olivia & Elliot shot up and Olivia went and got Aria and said "baby girl what's the matter?"

Aria held onto her mother's arms and said "they gonna get me"

Olivia said "Who?"

Aria said "bad people" and crawled into Olivia's arms. "Me stay with you & daddy?" Olivia nodded and took Aria to her room and placed him in the middle of the bed with Olivia on one side and Elliot on the other

Olivia kisses her baby girl's head and says "You're safe in here" The family fell asleep together. The next morning Olivia & Elliot were careful when getting out of bed not to wake up Aria. Olivia looked at Elliot as he was getting ready for work and said "I'll meet you for lunch. I may just have a case." Elliot kissed his fiancé and left for work.

Olivia sat in the living room and drank some coffee and then cleaned some house while waiting for Aria to get up. At eight thirty she heard Aria start saying mommy. So she ran into her bedroom and said "Aria Sweetie mommy is here." Aria Sat up in bed and looked at Olivia "Mommy Me hungry."

Picked her up and said "What do you want for breakfast?"

Aria Said "Cereal!" as Olivia sat her in her high chair. Olivia made Aria's cereal and then put it on her high chair she then made her breakfast and ate with Aria. After breakfast Olivia went and let Aria pick out what she was wearing today. Aria chose a pink dress with white flowers on it and then chooses white shoes. Olivia turned on cartoons so Aria could watch it while she fixed her hair. Some of her hair was in a ponytail while the rest was down.

She walked out of the house with Aria on her hip and everything she needed in a pink book bag. Olivia threw the bag over her shoulder and picked up Aria and walked to her car which Elliot had left since he took his to work. In her car she put Aria in the car seat and drove to the Agency. Once she got there she put Aria on her hip and walked in to the building and said "Can I speak to Ms. Andrews?" The lady looked at Olivia and then Saw that she had a badge and said pointed her to the office. Olivia smiles and walks into the office and said "Ms. Andrew we need to talk." Ms. Andrews looked up to see a not so happy Olivia. Olivia put Aria down to play and said "Where you aware that Aria has bruises on her arms?"

Ms. Andrews said "Yes I did. Why?"

Olivia said "Well I need to know how long was Aria in the system before you contacted me?"

Ms. Andrews sunk down into her seat and said "A few days."

Olivia was now getting upset and she said "I need to know who she stayed with."

Ms. Andrews nodded as she noticed that Olivia was getting into Detective mode. She pulled the list and handed it to Olivia and said "She only stayed with one family. The Jacksons."

Olivia said "I need First Names!"

Ms. Andrews said "Amanda and Jacob Jackson."

Olivia took the paper out of Ms. Andrews's hands and then picked up Aria and went to the car and put her in her car seat and drove to the 1-6. Once she got there she called Elliot and he meets her at the doors as they walked into the 1-6. Olivia held onto Aria as tears rolled down her face. Elliot said "Honey what's wrong?"

Olivia said "El, the hurt my baby" and she handed him the papers "Can you run a Criminal check on Amanda and Jacob Jackson."

Elliot ran off to do that and then came back twenty minutes later. "Liv you need to see this" Olivia looked at the papers and saw that Amanda & Jacob both have Criminal charges on them. Child abuse was one of the counts.

Elliot ran into Cragen's office. And handed the papers to him and he walked out and said "Fin, Munch go arrest this couple." He handed them the papers and they went on the case. Elliot, Olivia and Aria all went to Lunch. When they returned Elliot and Olivia were watching Captain Cragen bond with Aria. Amanda looked at Aria and said "You little Bastard Child we told you not to tell."

Aria hid in Cragen's neck and Olivia walked over to them and said "Excuse me but you have no right to talk to my daughter like that."

Amanda looked at Olivia and said "She is an Orphan no one wants her."

Olivia was now offended and Elliot took over and said "We adopted her. Now bitch get in that cell and don't say another word." Jacob was put in the cell next to Amanda. He didn't say a word. Elliot slammed the door shut really hard. Aria held onto Cragen and Elliot said "Aria honey I'm sorry that scared you." He went and kissed her head.

Cragen said "go arrest the social worker too. El and Liv go arrest her I will take care of Aria." The couple went to the agency and walked straight into Ms. Andrews's office and Olivia said "Maria Andrews you're under arrest for the endangerment of a Two year old."

Ms. Andrews said "I didn't do anything."

Olivia handcuffed her and said "Failure to check criminal background. The Jackson's both have Child Abuse charges against them." Olivia and Elliot took her back to the precinct where Cherri West was waiting for them and said "they have a court date soon but until then they will stay at rikers" Olivia nodded and smiles at Cherri.

When the court day came Olivia waited at the house as Elliot was at Court. At 1pm Elliot called and said "Liv, all three of them are going to be in Jail for life. Come to find out Ms. Andrews had more than this on her."

Olivia smiles at her daughter and then says "thanks El, I'll see you when you get home. I love you."

Elliot said "I love you too Liv"

_**A/N: Sorry it is so long. I got to writing and couldn't stop! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks flew by and today was the custody hearing date. Olivia, Elliot & Aria were all dressed their best and in the court room. Olivia & Elliot sat next to each other and Aria sat in Olivia's lap. After the court hearing full custody was given to Olivia & Elliot no one could file for custody of Aria now. Aria had called Olivia & Elliot mommy & daddy since she first saw them and Olivia wondered why so she showed pictures of Ashlynn to Aria and aria said "That Ashie momma." Once the family of three was in the car Olivia looked through the file she noticed that there was a letter in it addressed to her she picked it up and looked at it and then she opened it.

_Olivia,_

_If you are reading this letter it means I have lost my battle with cancer and you have custody of Aria. I have been fighting cancer for a year this cancer which is not in our blood. I knew I wasn't going to win this so I wanted Aria to be with someone I trust. While Aria was learning to speak I would show her your picture and say 'Aria this is mommy" I knew it was for the best. She only called me Ashie. I'm sure you know by now that her birthday is June 2__nd__. I know you will take good care of her. If you don't mind please don't let her forget me address me as Ashie when you speak to her about me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. _

_Ashlynn_

As Olivia read the letter she began to cry. Elliot grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. Olivia said "El she had cancer."

Elliot said "Liv many people die of cancer." Olivia nodded and blinked back her tears. She looked through her mirror and saw the sleeping two year old. She smiled and looked out the window and noticed that they weren't driving home.

Olivia looked at Elliot and said "El honey where are we going?"

Elliot said "The Precinct. The team has a surprise for us" Olivia nodded as her fiancée drove to the precinct. Once they got there Aria was already awake when Elliot got her out of the car. After he had his daughter on his hip he locked the car then he put his free arm around Olivia's waist. They walked into the precinct and seen Fin, Munch, Cragen, Casey Novak, Alex Cabot, & Cherri West were in the Squad room. Once the walked into the Squad Room they seen banners that said Congrats on the new member of the family. Olivia smiles as she pulled her camera out of her purse.

Casey said "Liv let me take a family picture of you all." Olivia nodded as the Stabler Family posed for a picture. Olivia & Elliot stood together and positioned Aria to where she was in-between them. After the picture Olivia took pictures of everyone one with Aria.

Aria smiled at Cragen and said "papaw?"

Olivia looked at Don as he said "yes my dear I am your Papaw."

Aria then pointed to Fin & Munch and said "uncies?" Fin and munch shook their heads yes.

Olivia smiles as Aria Points to Casey, Alex, & Cherri saying "Aunties?" all three of the women shook their heads yes.

Olivia looked at Elliot and said "this is her family. Just like it is mine." Elliot shook his head yes and kisses Olivia on her Temple. Olivia said "We are going to get these pictures Developed and in frames for you all after we go look at some daycares."

Cragen said "okay Liv call if you need us." Olivia nodded as she Elliot & Aria walked to their car and drove to a Christian Daycare. Once they looked around for a while they decided that this is where they wanted Aria and any other kids they may have in the future to go to daycare here.

After signing Aria up for daycare and finding out when her first day would be, Olivia, Elliot, & Aria drove to the store to develop the pictures and put them in frames. After finding the prefect frames for everyone and then printing extra copies of the pictures they put the pictures in frames. They put their copies in a photo album that said Family on it. They drove to their house since it was after six. Olivia made dinner for her family and then after dinner she bathed Aria and put her to bed and said "Sweetheart mommy is going back to work tomorrow and you're going to daycare are you excited?"

Aria looked at her mommy and said "I is but me gonna miss mommy and daddy"

Olivia kissed her baby girls head and said "Mommy is going to miss you too. Sweet dreams sweetie. Goodnight"

Aria yawned and said "night night mommy." Olivia turned on the little girl's night light and then she turned off the light and shut the door half way. She walked to the couch where Elliot was sitting and kissed him.

Elliot looked at his beautiful fiancée and said "What was that for?" Olivia shrugged and sat in Elliot's lap. She kissed him again. Elliot said "Oh I see now." He picked Olivia up and walked to their room and laid her on the bed and kissed her while he got on top of her. Olivia unbuttoned Elliot's shirt while Elliot unbuttoned her shirt.

After their Lovemaking session was over Olivia laid her head on Elliot's chest she looked up at Elliot and said "I love you El."

Elliot looked at Olivia and said "I love you too Liv" at that Olivia fell asleep while listening to Elliot's heartbeat.

The next morning Olivia's Alarm went off at 6:30am Olivia got up with Elliot. Olivia peeked into Aria's room Elliot walked up behind Olivia and put his Arms around her and said "I'll meet you in the shower." Olivia nodded. After a few more minutes of watching Aria she walked away from the room and went and got in the shower with Elliot. After they took a shower and even had a little bit of fun in the shower Olivia & Elliot got out of the shower. Olivia blow dried her hair and then she straighten her hair and put her makeup on with her Purple shirt with a White tank under it and a pair of dark jeans with her dressy shoes. Then she looked at the clock and saw it was 7:30 she walked into Aria's room and said "Good morning Sweet pea" Aria opened her eyes and looked up at Olivia and smiles. She sat up in bed and wrapped her arms around Olivia. Olivia got up and got a cute little Outfit for Aria to wear to daycare. Once Aria was dressed and had her hair put up. Olivia said "El, Are you ready?"

Elliot walked into the living room with two cups of coffee in to go cups. He was dressed in his blue button up and a pair of jeans. He said "Yes honey. Are you and Aria ready?"

Olivia said "yes honey" as she took her coffee cup and then got Aria ready to go. They walked to the car and Olivia put Aria in her car seat and got in the passenger seat of the car.

Elliot put Aria's bag next to her and he looked at Aria and said "Daddy Loves you Aria" Aria blew kisses at Elliot and then Elliot got in the driver's seat and drove to the day care which was only about ten minutes from the precinct. After they dropped Aria off at Daycare and made sure she was fine and gave the teacher their contact numbers. Elliot and Olivia went to work. While Elliot was driving to work Olivia made sure all of the pictures were in the frames. When they got to the precinct everyone was waiting for Olivia, she handed them their pictures and the detectives put them on their desks. Alex, Casey, & Cherri went to their offices and put the pictures up and everyone started their working day.

After a long day of working Olivia and Elliot drove to the Day care and seen police cars. Olivia's breath got hitched in her throat. She unbuckled her seat belt and ran into the day care she looked everywhere for Aria and seen her in the play room in fetal position crying Olivia ran in and said "Manhattan SVU Detective Benson." The police officer stepped aside and she ran over to Aria "Baby girl what's wrong?"

Aria Looked up and said "Mommy they hurt me" Olivia picked up Aria and went to where Elliot was and handed Aria to him.

Olivia said "baby who hurt you?"

Aria said "Joey."

Olivia said "Joey who?"

Aria said "Jackson." Olivia's face went blood red as she put together that the Jacksons had a son named Joey. Tears of anger fell down her face,

Mrs. Smith walked over to Olivia and said "Ms. Benson I didn't know he was hurting her." Olivia shook her head and Elliot walked her to the car while holding their daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia was having a bad day she hated that Aria was at the same Daycare that she had gotten hurt at. During Elliot & Olivia's lunch break they had looked at some other Christian day cares and they had found another one called Learning Ladder. They had enrolled Aria and she started the next day. After work Olivia & Elliot went to get Aria & they told the teacher their reason for moving her to a different day care was to protect her. She nodded while they left.

After they got home Olivia made dinner which was Chicken noddle. After dinner and bath time Olivia put Aria in bed she reads Aria the Little Mermaid and kissed Aria's head and left. Once she settled down in the living room she looked at Elliot and said "Honey why don't we move the wedding to this Saturday."

Elliot said "Oh honey that would be great the date of our wedding being April 22nd" Olivia nodded remember it was also the date that they had first met. Elliot said "we need to call and let everyone know." Olivia nodded and kissed Elliot then she went into another room. Elliot went into his & Liv's room and looked at all of their Engagement photos and the he started putting some in frames. He found a picture that had a second one to it so he made sure that they were in a frame because he knew that picture would be on their desks come the next morning. It was of them together near the river, Olivia had her legs wrapped around Elliot's waist and his arms were around her waist as they were looking each other in the eyes.

The next day Olivia & Elliot went in to the Precinct after they had dropped Aria off she seemed to like the new Day Care. Olivia had told everyone at the Precinct and had texted Casey, Alex, & Cherri letting them know that the wedding was on Saturday and Captain Cragen said "Liv, You & Elliot take the next few days off we will see you Saturday and the wedding." Olivia & Elliot went and got Aria and told Mrs. Roman that she wouldn't be back for a little while because their Honey moon was also a Family Vacation. They were going to Daytona, Florida.

Aria, Olivia, & Elliot all went to a dress shop. Once they got there Olivia got sick to her stomach and she told Elliot "honey go with Aria and let her get a Pink or Purple dress with white shoes and tights. Call or text me if you need me." She then Blew a kiss to her family and ran to the bathroom and threw up she called Melinda

Melinda said "Hello this is Warner."

Olivia said "Mel it is Liv, I need you to do something for me tomorrow or Early Saturday."

Melinda said "Sure Liv what is it?"

Olivia said "I need you to run a Pregnancy test for me. I think I might be Pregnant." Olivia let out a sigh.

Melinda said "I'll see you tomorrow in the lab at 12."

Olivia said "Okay Mel I will see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone as a wave of Sickness went through her and she threw up again. After she had thrown up about three times she got up and went to see if Aria had found her dress. Olivia didn't know why but every morning she would wake up being sick at her stomach. She would be sick until at least 12 every day. She went and seen that Aria & Elliot were already to go just as her phone was going off. She answered the phone after looking at her phone reading that it said Mom. She said "Hello."

Serena Benson said "Hi baby girl. How are you feeling today?"

Olivia said "I'm feeling Alright today. I am really excited about seeing you though. When will you be at the house?"

Serena said "Livia I am almost there I was calling to let you know. I love you"

Olivia motions to Elliot to hurry as she says "Love you too mom." Olivia hangs up her phone. The family of three races home and they put everything up. Soon there was a knock at the door and Aria ran to it with Olivia. Olivia Opened the door to see her mother she said "Mom." And hugged her and the Aria hugged Serena's legs and Olivia said "Mom this is Aria your Granddaughter"

Serena picked up Aria and said "You're a cutie pie."

Aria giggled and said "Grammy?"

Serena nodded and put Aria down she then said "Where is the guy who is making my Livia the happiest person alive?"

Olivia said "He went to get us some food." Then Aria ran to play in her room and Liv said "Mom I need to tell you something." Serena nodded and went and sat on the couch and Olivia sat down on the coffee table in front of her and put her hands in her mom's and said "I think I might be Pregnant."

Serena pulled Olivia into a hug and said "when are you going to actually find out?"

Olivia said "Tomorrow at noon." Serena nodded and Olivia said "I will tell El we are going shopping for the honeymoon." Serena smiles.

Soon Elliot was back with the food and Elliot, Olivia, Serena, & Aria all ate their food." Soon night came and Olivia and Elliot went to bed. Serena offered to put Aria in bed so that Olivia and Elliot could get some much needed rest.

The next morning Olivia woke up to the sound of Aria laughing and saying "Grammy silly." Olivia turned on her side and noticed Elliot wasn't there. She got up and went into the living room and aria said "Mommy!" and ran to her mother.

Olivia picked up her daughter "Where is your daddy?" Aria pointed into the kitchen and Olivia walked into the Kitchen and smiled at Elliot she said "Good morning Honey" and walked over to him

Elliot looked at Olivia and said "Good morning baby" he kissed her quickly and kissed Aria's head and keeps making breakfast. Elliot said "Your mom said you and her are going shopping today for the honeymoon."

Olivia said "yeah." She then said "could you watch Aria for us?" Elliot nodded he was happy about spending time with his daughter. After breakfast Olivia went and took a shower she then got ready to meet Melinda at the lab.

Serena walked in and saw Olivia and she smiled and said "Are you almost ready?" Olivia nodded. Serena and Olivia left and went to see Melinda she ran the test.

Melinda said "I should have the results tomorrow at the wedding." Olivia nodded as she & Serena went shopping and brought all kinds of summer dresses to wear in Florida. Then they went and got Aria some new bathing suits and toys to play with in the water.

After shopping until three Serena & Olivia drove to Olivia's house hoping Elliot wasn't there Serena went in and put everything for the honey moon in a Suit case and looked at Elliot and said "Liv, Aria, & I will stay at Alex's House and we will see you tomorrow" Elliot Nodded and kissed Aria's head and put on her shoes. Serena got Liv's wedding dress, Shoes and make up and some clothes and then got Aria's clothes.

The Next day when Olivia woke up she got ready to become Mrs. Elliot Stabler. She got ready and had her hair curled and was having Alex do her makeup while Casey was dressing Aria. After Olivia's makeup was done along with her hair she had help putting on her wedding dress. Then they headed to the church.

Olivia watched as Melinda walked down the aisle with Fin, Casey walked down with Wong, and Alex walked down with John Munch who was the best man and Alex being the maid of honor. Olivia looked at Don who had become a father figure to her and said "Don, Don't let me fall."

Don looked at Olivia and said "I wouldn't dream of it." Aria walked down the aisle throwing flowers down. Olivia was next and she had her hand on Don's arm. Everyone stood as Olivia and Don began walking down the aisle.

Elliot seen liv and tears slid down his face once Olivia got to the altar the preacher said "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Don said "Her mother & I do." And placed he Olivia's hand in Elliot's then he went and sat by Serena. Olivia grinned when she saw Elliot.

Elliot Replied "Yes I do, Olivia, you have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life." Olivia Had tears in her eyes and mouthed "I love you."

The preacher said "Olivia You have written your own vows"

Olivia Said "yes" through her tears she said "Elliot, our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter into this marriage with you, knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to navigate them successfully. Let us commit to the miracle of making each day work together. Respecting each other, we commit to live our lives together for all the days to come. I ask you to share this world with me, for good and ill. Be my partner, and I will be yours."

Elliot was shocked at the words his wife-to-be just said. He never knew she had that much passion for him. That much passion, for one single man. Tears slid down his thin cheeks as he realized that this is the real deal. He is actually in love with Olivia.

The preacher looked at the two weeping people and smiled. "If there is anyone who believes this couple should not be together, speak now or forever hold you peace." He said casually. A hushed silence fell over the audience as they waited to see if anyone was brave enough to speak out against the two who were meant to be together.

The Preacher smiled and said "I now give to you. Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Stabler. Elliot you may now kiss your bride." Elliot kissed Olivia and smiles the couple headed off to their reception.

Once they were there Melinda said "Liv come here for a second." Olivia walked over to Melinda and she said "congrats mommy to be." she handed Olivia the Results.

Olivia smiles and says "Elliot!" Elliot rushes over and she hands him the results "We are gonna be parents." Elliot picked Olivia up and kissed her.

Elliot said "that's great Mrs. Olivia Stabler."

Olivia smiles and Melinda says "Liv your about Seven weeks along."

Olivia says "that explains why I have been so sick." Melinda nods and then Olivia then says "Attention everyone." Aria runs over to them and Elliot picks up Aria and Olivia says "thank you all for coming but now we must tell you all something that we just found out."

Elliot & Olivia look at each other and Elliot intertwines their fingers together and then he says "Olivia Is Pregnant." Everyone gasps and then they all say congrats.

Don & Serena say "We have something to tell you all too." Everyone looks at them and Serena says "We have been dating for three months." Olivia smiles and goes to them and hugs them.

Don says "I know I'm not your actual father but you are like my daughter to me." Olivia smiles and nods they keep going with the reception and then The Stabler family head to catch their flight.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: sorry for the wait My Aunt Wanda Passed away. I want to say thanks to all of my faithful reviewers and especially to my Beta SteffieDawn_

**Three years ago**

_Olivia was at her doctor as she thought she was pregnant, the doctor came in and said "Miss Benson, you're not pregnant. I'm afraid you will never be able to have a child due to of the Stress of your job I am so sorry." _

_Nine months later Aria Lashea was born to Ashlynn but Ashlynn is not her mother Olivia is and Elliot is the Father. She never told them just wrote a letter which she never sent._

The Stabler family was at home packing the last of their things, Elliot had gotten the 6:30 am flight much to Olivia's annoyance, she hated early morning flying with her unsettled stomach. Olivia was looking through the file trying looking for some answers on why Aria looked so much like them she hadn't mentioned anything to Elliot, she thought it would be better until she was absolutely sure of the thoughts that had been plaguing her mind. She remember back almost three years ago, she had been told it would be hard for her to get pregnant because of the stress of her job so she got a surrogate mother and Elliot offered to father the baby. Then in May of 2009 she had been told that the surrogate mother had sadly miscarried. Olivia was so crushed but the baby growing inside of her just showed the doctors that they were wrong. After looking through the file she found a letter from Ashlynn and she put it in her bag as she turned to Elliot and said "El, is everything ready to go?" he nodded excitedly and kissed Olivia before he loaded the things into the car. Olivia got Aria and took her to the car after locking the doors to the house looking forward to the holiday ahead. Once seated Elliot took Olivia's left hand in his right lovingly while he drove to the airport.

Olivia looked in the backseat where Aria had already fallen asleep she then looked at Elliot and decided to tell him about the letter. "El, I found another letter from Ashlynn. It was dated for last year in March." She spoke a little slowly just to make sure he heard it all.

Elliot replied softly "Oh, well honey we will read it on the plane." Olivia nodded and then Elliot smiled "Have you noticed that Aria has brown hair similar to yours and my blue eyes?" Olivia nodded as they pulled into the airport, she had noticed, but had decided not to mention the strange phenomena. Elliot placed their bags on the baggage transportation belt and Olivia got Aria out of her car seat careful not to wake her up placing her favorite purple blanket over her as Elliot got out Aria's Car seat and they loaded the plane, Aria sat next to the window in her car seat with her purple blanket over her. Olivia sat in the middle and Elliot sat on the end. Olivia slipped her hand in her carryon bag and opened the letter that she'd been nervous about reading.

_Olivia, _

_I hope I had the courage to send this to you if not I am so very sorry. Two years ago you were going to become a mother thanks to a surrogate but the doctors told you that something had happened and the surrogate hadn't conceived. I think it is time for the truth to come out. I was your Surrogate and Aria is your child, About Six weeks after my rape I had found out I was pregnant with Aria. As she grew older I noticed that she looked like you two and then I found out about my Cancer. I had her DNA tested and it came back that she was sharing yours and Elliot's DNA. I am so sorry that I couldn't find the words to tell you. I am SO SORRY that I hadn't told you. _

_Ashlynn._

After Olivia reads the letter she hands it to Elliot who was waiting curiously. As he reads the letter he feels like his heart skips a beat.

Olivia laid her hand on her stomach protectively and happily says "I can't believe the way our life has turned out El." Elliot lays his hand over top of hers and kisses her.

He grinned and said "Liv our life is prefect and those doctors didn't know anything and we have proved them wrong." Olivia nods in agreement a smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, you're right." Olivia beamed; life was perfect in every sense of the word.

She snuggled her head into his shoulder and smiled before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

As they neared landing Olivia woke up feeling very sick, she went into the bathroom and emptied the continents from what was in her stomach. Once she was sure that she was done throwing up she walked back to Elliot and Aria. She looked at the brown haired little girl with the ringlet curls and she smiled as she noticed that she was still cuddled up with the purple teddy bear the Elliot had bought her the first day they had her. She sat down in her seat as Elliot said in a very tired voice "Honey are you okay?" he sat up and faced Olivia.

Olivia looked at her husband with relief in her eyes and said "Yeah honey it is just morning sickness from baby Stabler" she sighed as she sat down in her seat next to Elliot and rubbed her stomach which was still flat but she knew that it wouldn't be flat for much longer. Olivia looked over at Aria who was so cute when she was sleeping then she turned her head to look at her husband. As she turned her head she noticed that Elliot's hand was resting on her hand on her stomach and Elliot was quietly talking to the baby.

Elliot happily said "hi baby this is your daddy. You have a big sister who is excited to meet you and so is your mommy and I. We love you more than you will ever know. We can't wait to meet you in December." Olivia smiled and kissed Elliot's head and then Elliot sat up and pulled Olivia close to him and put a blanket over them and then they both fell asleep.

As they arrived in Florida they went to the hotel suite which they had rented for their trip. After the family had rested up they headed to the beach where Elliot took pictures of Olivia and Aria and Olivia took pictures of Elliot and Aria and then a friend of Elliot's named Grace took Pictures of the family of three.

As the days past for the family they were starting to plan Aria's birthday party and then they were starting to think of names for the new baby they had picked out Noah Elliot for a little boy and they were thinking of Aurora Skye for a little girl but they weren't sure.

The day before they left Florida Captain Cragen called Olivia "Benson." She answered feeling pretty annoyed with being disturbed on holiday.

Don sensed her annoyance but dared to ask "Liv when are you going to come home?"

Olivia said with a tad bit of worriedness in her voice, she wasn't sure why he would call to "Tomorrow why what's going on Don?" Olivia replied while Elliot looked over at his wife.

Don said "An eight year old is being bullied and she has tried to kill herself. Her mother called Serena and I and said she couldn't take it anymore and that Skylar needs somewhere else to stay. Liv she can't stay with your mother and I we just got engaged could there be any way possible that you could come home early but you and Elliot will both be off for a few more weeks."

Olivia looked at her daughter who was sleeping on her husband's chest on the couch while she sat in the chair across from the couch. Olivia was very concerned "Congrats on the engagement by the way yeah we will leave tonight. but one question why are we still going to be off?"

Don said very sadly "Liv the Jacksons got out on bail but then are on parole but we need you two off so you don't work this case and something go wrong Much and Fin will take care of it."

Olivia began getting tears in her eyes and angrily said "Don how did they get out on bail!" Elliot looked over at Olivia and he quickly got up with their daughter and went to lay her in bed he walked back in just as Olivia was getting off of the phone with tears of anger in her eyes.

Elliot looked at Olivia and rushed to her side and calmly said "Liv honey what's going on?"

Olivia said through her tears "they hurt my baby and now they get out on Bail. We have to go back to New York because an eight year old named Skylar tried to kill herself, her mom can't care for her and we have to care for her. We get a few weeks off so they can find more evidence on the Jackson case." Elliot saw the tears welling up in her eyes and he knew they weren't out of anger.

Elliot said worried "Liv there is something else going on please tell me."

Olivia let the tear escape as she said "Elliot What if we get attached to Skylar and then they take her from us?"

Elliot hugged his wife and said "honey we will get through this together now I will go pack our things. You rest up because I will drive us home." Olivia nodded as she went and changed into something very comfortable and then she put Aria in something pretty but comfortable. As she continued to pack up Aria's things she couldn't help but feel anxious about arriving back in New York, things were about to change, and she wasn't sure if they were going to be for the better or not. Once they were all ready to go Olivia carried Aria out to the car while Elliot put the bags in and then checked out of the hotel, the whole time wondering what was going to change for them when they arrived home. Olivia buckled Aria in her car seat talking to her in a low soft voice as she did, somehow finding that it soothed her a little. Once everyone was settled in the car Elliot began to drive back to New York while Olivia was looking through pictures that she had taken of Elliot and Aria while they were napping and she set her wall paper to a picture of all three of them, a reminder that they were a family.

**A/N: please nothing negative I JUST lost My aunt to cancer.**


	7. Author's Note

I am sorry but right now this story is discontinued as I don't feel as if this story is doing well at all. I have writers block also so until further notice I will not be writing anymore of this story. If anyone thinks I should keep writing Please message me. Thanks for all of your support in my time of need.

MeganDawn


	8. Chapter 7

A month had passed since Skylar had been placed with Olivia and Elliot. Olivia and Elliot hadn't been able to go back to work because the Jacksons had placed death threats on Aria, Olivia, and Elliot. Olivia was now about thirteen weeks along in her pregnancy and Aria's birthday party quickly approaching. Olivia had already been told that once she came back to work she was on desk duty. It was 7 in the morning and Olivia was already up along with Skylar because she had a night mare and was afraid to go back to sleep. Olivia and Skylar were the only ones up so Olivia thought that she would get to know more about Skylar. "Skylar, why did you try to kill yourself last month?"

Skylar looked up at Olivia and cuddled closer to her side. "Well the kids at school bullied me a lot."

Olivia asked "Why honey?"

Skylar sighed "because I don't know who my real dad is he hurt my mom and then I got hurt by another man." She cried and Olivia held onto Skylar and comforted her best she could. Skylar just cried "Mommy I don't want to go back to my old mommy she is the one who let this all happen to me she doesn't love me like you do"

Olivia's heart sunk as she heard this little girl call her mommy "baby girl I promise I won't let anything happen to you again. We have court today and you can tell them why you don't want to go back." She looked at her watch and then said "we have to be there in two hours so go and get changed while I get Elliot and Aria up. Then I will fix your hair okay."

Skylar wiped the tears off of her face and nodded and ran to her room to get changed. Olivia then walked into her and Elliot's room "El it is time to get up and shower we have the custody hearing today." Elliot woke up and nodded at Olivia and then walked into the bathroom to shower. Then Olivia walked into Aria's room "Aria, Honey it is time to wake up Skylar wants to see you." Aria opened her eyes and smiled at her mommy. Olivia got her out of bed and then dressed her in a little pink dress with White sandals and put her hair in a white ribbon. Then she went into the living room and she placed Aria in her play pen and sat on the couch.

Skylar came in wearing a white dress which made her auburn hair look much redder and then she went to Olivia and asked "Can you braid my hair for me mommy?" Elliot had just walked out of his room in a blue suit with a white shirt underneath with black dress shoes and he froze when he heard Skylar call Olivia Mommy.

Olivia smiled and got the brush and ponytail holder and said "I sure can baby."

Elliot looked at Olivia "She calls you mommy since when?"

Olivia smiles as she began brushing Skylar's hair "This morning."

Elliot smiled and then went and got Aria out of her play pen "good morning Aria"

Aria smiled "morning." And she kissed her daddy's check."

Olivia smiled and quickly snapped a picture of it then she finished Skylar's hair "Skye go stand with Elliot and Aria so I can take your picture."

Skylar went over to Elliot "Good morning daddy and Aria" Elliot just smiled and picked Skylar up with his free hand as Olivia snapped the picture.

Then Olivia went and changed into a black skirt with a purple blouse which showed her baby bump very good and black flats. Elliot then kissed Olivia "time for your picture with the girls." Olivia sighed and put her arm around Aria and Skylar. Skylar placed a hand on Olivia's stomach and Aria copied it placing her hand on top of Skylar's. Elliot snapped the picture then the family ate a quick breakfast. "It is 8:30 lets go." With that Elliot picked Aria up and then Skylar got in between Olivia and Elliot and held each of their hands. Once they got to the car Skylar got in behind the passenger seat and Elliot put Aria in her car seat in the middle Olivia got in the passenger seat Elliot got in the driver's seat and drove to the court house once they got there Alex was already there along with Don, Serena, Fin, and Munch. They then walked in and Skylar was called to the stand shortly after the court started.

The social worker's attorney then asked "Skylar why did you try to kill yourself?"

Skylar looked at Olivia and Olivia gave her a nod. "Because people at my old school bullied me."

The attorney asked "Why?"

Skylar began crying lightly and looked at Alex and she nodded "Because a man hurt my mommy and I was born and then another man hurt me." This time Skylar was crying harder and Olivia gripped Elliot's hand while hearing Skylar's answers while Serena buried her face into Don's shoulder so that Aria wouldn't see her cry.

After the judge heard what the little girl had to say he didn't take any time to even hear what Alex had to ask. He looked around the court and said "no more questions, I have come to my decision and I think that Skylar is in the best home she can be in and I give full custody to Olivia and Elliot Stabler. This little girl has been through a lot and her mother signed her rights over. Olivia and Elliot you may apply to adopt Skylar if you wish too. This case is adjourned." With that he hit his mallet on the wood and walked away from the stand.

Skylar hugged Olivia and Elliot, then she hugged Don, Serena and Aria then Alex came up "Ice cream? My treat"

The group agreed and all went out for Ice Cream. Skylar looked at Olivia with her big blue eyes and asked "Mommy can I change my name to Skyla instead of Skylar?"

Olivia smiled"if that is what you want honey but Skylar is such a pretty name."

Skylar looked at Olivia "But you started calling me Skye and it could be short for Skyla and you're my mommy so you named me. My old mommy named me Skylar and it sounds like a boy's name."

Olivia looked to Alex and smiled. "I will get the name changing papers and the Adoption papers if you want me to." Olivia nodded and Alex smiled and started texting and emailing judges and the DA.

The group went out for Ice cream and then went to the store to help Skye pick out whatever she wanted for her room and for clothes to wear.

_**Two weeks Later June 2, 2011 3:00 am**_

Olivia woke up to a horrible Cry from Skye's room. She got to her feet and ran to Skye's room she seen Skye was sleeping so she went over to her bed and started to wake her up "Skye Honey wake up it is just a dream."

Skye woke up and fell into her mother's arms "mommy it was so scary." She put her arms around Olivia and cried

Olivia patted Skye's back "Honey it was just a nightmare. Tell me about it Sweetie."

Skye rose up off of Olivia's shoulder "Mommy the man came back and hurt you and Aria and then he hurt me again after he shot daddy." Skye Cried even more. Olivia kissed her head Skye looked at her mom through sobs "Can I sleep with you and daddy tonight?" Olivia nodded as Skye got out of her bed and walked to her parents' bedroom. It had been two weeks since Elliot and Olivia had applied to adopt Skye and had changed her name to Skyla Marie Stabler but they call her Skye for short. The adoption was taking longer than expected but it was almost over with no one had tried to fight it so they were only a few days from legalizing the adoption.

Skye got into bed with her parents and went right to sleep. At around 8 o clock Olivia was already awake and fixing Aria's Favorite Breakfast which was Pancakes and Scrambled Eggs. At 8:30 Elliot walked out of his room with Skye walking right behind him. Olivia put the plates on the Table as Elliot went and got Aria out of her crib which was going to be replaced by Elliot while the girls were shopping today. Elliot Brought her in and sat her in her high chair Skye began singing "Happy Birthday to you" Elliot and Olivia joined in "Happy Birthday to you Happy birthday Dear Aria Happy Birthday to you"


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am soo sorry I have been kind of MIA for a while. I have had a lot of things happen in my life. My Cousin Ashley and her grandmother got killed in a car accident on December the 1****st**** so I have been keeping to myself a lot lately. Sorry for Skipping so much. **

Olivia is now 25 weeks pregnant and is going to hopefully find out what the baby is because in the last two appointments the baby hid its private parts. Olivia got up and got ready in a blue top that fit her prefect around her stomach and a pair of black stretch pants and a pair of black flats. Elliot got Aria ready for daycare and Skye ready for school. Skye was going to a private school that was three blocks from the percent and Aria's daycare. Elliot smiled when he seen his wife and couldn't help but smile when he seen Olivia lay her hands on her stomach. Elliot snuck behind Olivia and put his arms around her "I can't wait to decorate the baby's nursery. I hope it is a boy." Olivia nodded they had changed their minds about the baby's name if it is a girl her name was going to be Arabella Raelynn and If it was a boy his name was going to be Ryan Elliot. Olivia smiled as she seen her children in the kitchen Skye went and hugged Olivia and kissed her belly. While Aria smiled.

Olivia was very happy since the adoption was finalized and Skye was officially hers and Elliot's. Once everyone was ready Elliot and Olivia take Skye to School then take Aria to Don and Serena's. Don and Serena had been married for a couple of months now and The Stabler's and the Cragen's have had dinner once a week now. Olivia grabs Elliot's hand as they drive to the doctor's office Olivia was extremely nervous about this appointment. Elliot rubbed circles on the back of Olivia's hand with his thumb as they pulled into the office Elliot got out first and had Olivia's door open before she could open it. Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand as they walked into the doctor's office. Once Olivia was called back to the ultrasound room an ultrasound technician walked in and began her ultra sound once she checked the baby she asked "Do you want to know the gender of your baby?"

Olivia and Elliot looked at the nurse and at the same time said "Yes."

The ultrasound technician looked at Elliot and Olivia and said "You're having a girl." Elliot kissed Olivia the ultrasound Technician said "congrats." Olivia nodded as the Tech left

Olivia got up and got ready. "I guess we are having Arabella Raelynn." Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia. Elliot couldn't wait to get home and tell the girls that they were having a baby sister. Since the adoption had been finalized Skye hasn't been having nightmares as often as she had before. Aria was three and was very Hyper. Olivia was no longer able to run around anymore so the doctor put her on desk work until Olivia is 30 weeks along then they were putting her on maternity leave.

Elliot helped Olivia down from the exam table and helped her to the car. Olivia got in the car and placed a hand on her stomach. Elliot placed his hand over hers. "Only a couple more weeks Liv and our little girl will be here." Olivia smiled as Elliot pulled out of the doctors. "Want to go to the baby store?"

Olivia grinned "Let's go pick the girls up first I want them to help with the Nursery El." Elliot nodded and went to get Aria from daycare and Skye from school.


End file.
